Hospital Visit
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place between episodes 40 and 41 of GO. While Shindou is in the hospital, he gets a visit from someone unexpected. But can this someone work up a courage to have a conversation with Shindou? Find out by reading this! AkanexShindou


Yeah…my first Inazuma Eleven story here…I kind of like this pairing and was disappointed at the small amount of it here…so…yeah. I don't own Inazuma Eleven…Enjoy!

…

''No…I can't do it.'' Akane said as she struggled against her friend. Midori was pushing her towards the direction of the hospital. The practice had just ended and Midori wanted Akane to visit Shindou, but for some reason Akane was really reluctant to do so.

''And why's that?'' Midori asked as she kept pushing Akane forward completely ignoring her struggling. Luckily for her Akane was a light and weak girl so she had no problems pushing her forward.

''Because it's Shin-Sama…I can't talk to him…alone.'' Akane said while blushing. The mere thought of her and Shindou alone was enough to make her heart thump like crazy. Midori stopped her pushing for a while and sighed.

''Seriously, you have been crushing on the guy ever since you saw him the first time. Shouldn't you be excited to be alone with him?'' Midori asked with a confused expression. Akane started to fiddle with her thumbs nervously and started to look at the ground.

''I know, but…but if I'm alone with Shin-Sama…I…I start stuttering and then end up saying something stupid.'' Akane said nervously and then turned towards Midori. ''Can you come with me? To support me?'' Akane asked hopefully. Midori let out a small sigh.

''Fine fine. I come with you to the hospital.'' Midori said and Akane let out a small smile and started to walk on her own. ''That doesn't mean I accompany you to his room though.'' Midori said under her breath so Akane wouldn't hear.

Luckily for them the hospital wasn't a long distance away from Raimon School building so they got there fast. There were some people outside the building, but they didn't pay them any mind. Instead they entered the building with Akane close behind Midori. Both of them walked to the receptionist's desk where Fuyuka was. Fuyuka instantly recognized the two girls and smiled warmly.

''Hello Akane-Chan and Midori-Chan. Are you here to see Shindou-Kun?'' Fuyuka asked politely.

''Well she is. I'm just here for moral support since Akane is too much of a coward to see Shindou on her own.'' Midori said teasingly. Fuyuka giggled a little at this, but her smile dimmed a little.

''But we have a strict hospital policy that only one visitor can visit the patient at the time.'' Fuyuka explained with a small frown. Akane frowned a little as well, while Midori smirked. She had hoped that it was going to be like that.

''Well we'll be going then.'' Akane said and prepared to leave. She just couldn't see Shindou alone, she just couldn't. She knew that she would just embarrass herself or that she would not be able to say anything sensible. However Midori wasn't going to give up that easily.

''Well I guess I can go and see Shindou…on my own.'' Midori said with a devious smirk that could put even Kariya in shame. Fuyuka looked little confused while Akane looked shocked.

''Midori-San…what are you…'' Akane started to ask, but Midori cut her off.

''I don't mind being alone with Shindou unlike some people. He's pretty good-looking guy after all, right Akane?'' Midori said as she turned towards her friend who was reacting exactly like she hoped she was…in shock and slight jealousy.

''_Midori-San doesn't have a crush on Shin-Sama…right? I always thought she would've a crush on Tenma-Kun or Nishiki-San because of her interactions with them, but does she really like Shin-Same…''_ Akane thought to herself before nodding. If Midori really had a crush on Shin-Sama then she wasn't going to let her get alone time with him.

''But I want to see Shin-Sama as well!'' Akane said loudly, which was very unusual of her. Midori smiled once she heard this and gave her thumbs up. Akane looked at her confused as she did this.

''I'll just stay around here then. Have fun with Shindou!'' Midori said. Akane blushed a little as she realized that Midori had planned all of this to get her to say that she wanted to see Shindou. Akane mouthed a small thank you at her as she and Fuyuka headed for Shindou's room.

However on the way to Shindou's room, Akane felt her nervousness come back. She still had no idea what to say to him and she was still sure that she was just going to make a fool of herself. Akane started to bit her lip a little as she thought about her problem.

''I know that expression. You've a crush on Shindou-Kun, right?'' Fuyuka said with a smile. Akane looked at her surprised. Was her crush really that obvious? ''You're nervous about being alone with him, aren't you?'' Fuyuka asked and this made Akane look even more surprised. She had to work more on hiding her feelings.

''Yes…I usually almost never talk to him or when I do it's something very brief. Usually I'm just taking pictures of him from the bench…and for some reason he never seems to notice.'' Akane stated sadly. She had taken countless of pictures of Shindou ever since he started in the soccer club and she even has a scrapbook full of those pictures. She couldn`t understand how he never noticed.

''Well I can tell you that being in the background won't help your case. You've to be little bolder.'' Fuyuka said. _''Like she did…and that's why she is the one married to him and not me.'' _Fuyuka thought, but she shook those thoughts away. She has gotten over that fact already long time ago. ''Point is…try to talk to him more.'' Fuyuka said and Akane nodded. She however wasn't sure would she be able to follow her advice. Soon the two of them arrived in front of Shindou's hospital room. ''Here we are. I'll leave you alone now. I`ve to go check on Taiyou. Good luck!'' Fuyuka said and disappeared behind the corner.

Akane gulped as she stared at the door. She was still feeling unsure about this and she knew that she could still back down. _''No…I can't back down now.'' _Akane thought and she knocked on the door. Now it was definitely too late to turn back.

''Come in.'' Shindou said from the other side of the door and Akane blushed a little as she heard his voice, before vigorously shaking her head. If she started blushing from the mere sound of his voice then she definitely couldn't talk to him face-to-face. She nervously grabbed the door handle and opened the door only to see Shindou staring at her from his bed.

''Oh…it's you Akane. I wasn't expecting you.'' Shindou said with a slight smile. Akane closed the door behind her and then turned to face him. She blushed a little as he continued to stare at her. ''Did you have business with me?'' Shindou asked politely. Akane twiddled with her fingers a little as she thought about what to say.

''Um…well…I.'' Akane stuttered nervously. Shindou shot her a confused look as she continued to try form sentences. ''I-I h-have pictures of today's practice.'' Akane finally said and handed him her camera. Shindou took it and when he did their fingers brushed together. Shindou didn't seem to notice, but Akane definitely did. _''I-I touched S-Shin-Sama's hand.'' _Akane thought excitedly with a small blush coloring her cheeks. Meanwhile Shindou was going through the latest pictures the camera had.

''Tenma seems to be getting the hang of being a Captain.'' Shindou said with a slight smile. Just yesterday Tenma had come to talk about how he's unsure about being a captain and how he thinks that he can't follow in his footsteps. However he thought otherwise and it looked like he was right. Tenma was doing a great job.

''Y-Yeah.'' Akane said. She still thought that Shin-Sama was a better captain, but she kept that opinion to herself. It was silent for a while as Shindou looked at the pictures. However he didn't know when they ended and accidentally went to the beginning of the pictures and obviously his picture showed up. At first he didn't think it was that weird that there was a picture of him, but after couple very similar ones he started to get suspicious.

''Akane…there are lot of pictures of me.'' Shindou stated. Akane gasped a little and quickly took the camera from him. Shindou looked at her confused while Akane started blushing. ''Why?'' Shindou asked suspiciously. Akane started to blush more as she tried to come up with an excuse.

''Umm…I…I just…'' Akane wasn't able to come up with anything. Seeing this, Shindou came up with an idea for her.

''Is it because I was Captain?'' Shindou questioned. Akane nodded hastily. She just needed an excuse and this one was a perfect one. If he actually found that she had a crush on him, he might think that she's some kind of stalker with a crush. That probably wouldn't end well. ''Just because I'm Captain, doesn't mean that you shouldn't take pictures of other players as well.'' Shindou said and Akane just nodded. She knew that. _''But other players aren't as amazing as you are.'' _

''I know…'' Akane said quietly and an awkward silence began after that. Akane was still blushing and considering about leaving, but suddenly Shindou extended his hand.

''Can I see the camera again?'' Shindou asked. Akane looked confused at the request, but complied anyway and handed him the camera again. This made their fingers brush against each other again, but this time Shindou did take notice. Her hand felt really warm to him for some reason. He ignored the feeling for now and started to look through the pictures of himself again. ''These are well taken by the way.'' Shindou complimented as he looked at them.

''T-thank you.'' Akane said and blushed for umpteenth time today. Soon Shindou had gone through the pictures and handed the camera back to her, which made their fingers brush for the third time. This made Akane blush even more and small red tint seemed to appear on Shindou's cheeks as well.

''E-everyone misses you during practice you know…They try to hide it, but they're all really worried.'' Akane said and looked down for a moment. She of course misses him the most. The practice didn't feel same without Shin-Same there.

''You can tell them that there's no reason to do that. I'm perfectly fine and I'll return before they know it.'' Shindou said confidentially, while faking a small smile. He honestly wasn't sure when he would be able to return. Missing the finals was devastating enough, he didn't want to wait too long after that to return.

''Alright…'' Akane said and an awkward silence began for the second time today. Akane checked her watch and sighed. ''The visiting hours are almost over. I should go.'' Akane said sadly. She had finally started to feel less awkward being with Shin-Sama and she didn't really want to leave now. She turned around and grabbed the handle.

''Okay Akane. I really enjoyed talking with you.'' Shindou said honestly. Akane turned around and smiled brightly.

''Me too Shin-Sama.'' Akane said and then realized that she just called Shindou by her nickname for him and quickly left before he could question her about it. She leaned against the door and tried to calm her heart. _''Shin-Sama enjoyed my company!'' _Akane thought happily.

''Shin-Sama, huh?'' Shindou said to himself and chuckled a little. He didn't know why he hadn't talked with Akane before this, but he made a mental note to talk to her more often in the future. _''Besides…I want to know why I felt like that when I touched her hand.''_

…

Okay…my first Inazuma Eleven One-Shot is now done! I hope you enjoyed and that I was able to keep characters in character. I'll probably write more AkanexShindou more in the future…depending on if you people like this!

Okay! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
